


I want to be with you always

by orphan_account



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, X JAPAN
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Restaurants, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyde goes out for dinner with Yoshiki, which wasn't planned to be a date yet still ends up to them finding their love for each other.
Relationships: Hyde (L'arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS)/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 2





	I want to be with you always

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write cause I didn't have ideas!
> 
> I'm disappointed it turned out to be this short since I spent a few hours of one night attempting to write it and then today I actually wrote something (In 2 hours)
> 
> I'm so disappointed but I hope you like it anyway
> 
> -Note-  
> (2020-11-11) I hate this fanfiction so much after rereading it. So I decided to orphan it. It made me cringe after reading it again and I have no desire to keep it up on my profile because I'm embarrassed about the fact that it was me who wrote it. I hate it, but perhaps someone could like it if I'm lucky enough. Oh well.

Hyde stared at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked good.

Why, though?

He wasn't going on a date.

Why did he still want to look perfect?

He wanted to look good for the very elegant person he was meeting up with.

Who was that elegant person?

Yoshiki.

He stared at his reflection for a little bit longer, until he received a text from Yoshiki telling him he's at Hyde's house to pick him up.

Hyde grabbed his phone, keys, and his wallet, and then walked outside the door locking it behind him. 

He saw Yoshiki's car waiting for him, so he opened a door to the back row of the car.

As he stepped in the car, his gaze fell onto a familiar face that immediately made his heart skip a beat.

Hyde sat down next to the man he'd be having dinner with tonight.

Yoshiki's face lit up as he saw Hyde, and soon a sweet smile was seen on his face.

"It's nice to see you again!" Yoshiki said as he looked at the smaller man who now sat next to him.

Yoshiki leaned in for a hug, so Hyde did the same.

They pulled one another into a tight hug. Both of them felt really good from it.

“How long has it been since we last met up?” Yoshiki asked as he pulled away from the hug, yet still somewhat held Hyde in his arms

Hyde thought for a moment, “It’s been a few months.. Maybe 3” he guessed

“I wish we could see each other more often, I always miss you” Yoshiki admitted

As Yoshiki told Hyde that, a smile curled onto his lips. “I missed you too, I’m so happy to see you right now” he told him as he hugged him once again.

They chatted for awhile about how their lives’ have been going for the past few months, until the car arrived at the restaurant they would be eating at.

They both got out of the car, and soon walked into the small restaurant.

The woman at the front of the restaurant greeted them, “Welcome! How many do you need a table for?” she asked

“Just us two.” Yoshiki answered

“Ok! Follow me!” She told them as she lead them both to a small table with 2 chairs.

They both sat down at the table, “What would you like to drink?” she asked as she handed them menus.

“I’d like Oliang, please.” Yoshiki answered as the girl began to scribble the order onto a small notepad.

“And for you?” She now asked Hyde.

“Cha Yen, please” he told her. The lady wrote down his order on the paper, “I’ll be right back with your drinks!” she told them as she quickly bowed down and then walked away to the kitchen.

Hyde then once again looked at Yoshiki, “Yocchan.. Why are you wearing your sunglasses again?” he asked

“I always wear them.. Is something wrong with them?” he asked

Hyde nervously bit his bottom lip, “I like seeing your eyes, they’re so pretty”

Yoshiki blushed, “They’re pretty?” he asked

“They’re beautiful” he smiled and nodded his head as he confirmed it

Yoshiki was shy, but he took off his sunglasses anyway, causing Hyde to smile again when he saw Yoshiki’s eyes.

“Your eyes are just so beautiful” Hyde commented as he stared into the eyes of the man in front of him.

Yoshiki’s cheeks heated up even more from hearing this, “How? They’re so plain…” he nervously asked him

Hyde rolled his eyes, “Don’t say that, you look beautiful.” Hyde told him as he picked up the menu and began to read it, which lead to Yoshiki doing the same with his. A few times after going through it Hyde decided what he wanted.

When the waitress noticed that Yoshiki and Hyde were reading their menus (And Hyde seemed to have decided) she walked over to their table, “Have you decided what you want yet?” she asked

“I’ll have Pad See Eiw” Yoshiki answered

“And what about you?” She asked, writing down Yoshiki’s order on a paper.

Hyde thought for a bit as he tried to remember what he wanted, “I’ll have Tom Yum Goong please” he ordered

She finished writing down Hyde’s order, “Ok! I’ll come back with your food once it’s done being made” She said as she once again walked away.

****

Later, still at the restaurant*

The waitress placed their desserts on the table in front of them.

Hyde picked up a coconut rice dumpling with his chopsticks and took a bite of it. He hadn’t tasted it before and the sweet sensation surprised him a little bit.

Yoshiki giggled as he watched the surprise on Hyde’s face as he tasted a coconut rice dumpling for the first time. 

“Is it good?” Yoshiki asked

As soon as Hyde swallowed the food he nodded his head and smiled, “It is”

Yoshiki picked up one now, and took a bite out of it. Hyde watched Yoshiki chewing the sweet dessert, “So cute..” he mumbled to himself.

“Hm?” Yoshiki questioned as he noticed Hyde had said something, “What did you say?” he asked

Hyde began to blush, “I said…. You’re so cute” he quietly told him, making Yoshiki’s face immediately heat up.

Yoshiki didn’t know what to say, how to respond.

Hyde then picked up another dumpling and stared into Yoshiki’s eyes as he just held it with his chopsticks.

Hyde then moved the chopsticks closer and closer to Yoshiki, Yoshiki’s face got very red as this happened and soon took a bite.

After Yoshiki swallowed it, “It’s so good” he told him

Hyde giggled as he stared at the adorable man sitting in front of him, “I’m happy you like it”

*a little bit after they finished their dessert*

The waitress came back to their table, with the bill.

“I’ll pay for it” Hyde suggested

“You don’t need to” Yoshiki told him

“It’s fine-“

“I insist” Yoshiki said

They both grabbed all of their things they brought and headed back to the front of the restaurant at the desk.

Yoshiki handed the lady his card. She scanned it and handed it back to him, “Have a nice day!” she told him

Yoshiki and Hyde then both walked out of the restaurant and to Yoshiki’s car.

They both got in and sat down next to each other.

“Do you mind if we can go to your house?” Yoshiki asked

Hyde jokingly rolled his eyes, then chuckled, “Of course we can go”

Then the driver started driving, and to Hyde’s house.

****

*When they get to Hyde’s house*

They got out of the car and Hyde unlocked the door. They both stepped inside, and then walked into the living room.

They sat down on the sofa, and just then Hyde decided to rest his head on Yoshiki’s shoulder.

“I really enjoyed earlier” Hyde mentioned

Yoshiki smiled, “I did too. I really enjoy seeing you”

Yoshiki then wrapped his arms around Hyde as he held him in his lap.

Hyde then inched closer and closer to Yoshiki, until Yoshiki could feel his breath on his face.

Hyde got closer until he could press his lips against Yoshiki’s.

He nibbled on Yoshiki’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp.

Yoshiki put his hands on the back of Hyde’s neck, pulling him closer.

Hyde poked his tongue against his bottom lip. Yoshiki of course let Hyde’s tongue enter into his mouth.

Hyde let his tongue roam through Yoshiki’s warm mouth. He repeatedly stroked his tongue against Yoshiki’s in different directions.

He loved the sweet taste of Yoshiki, which.. Well, Yoshiki tasted like the coconut rice dumplings that he’d eaten earlier.

Yoshiki just loved the feeling of Hyde’s tongue taking over his mouth. It felt more right since it was Hyde doing it. It was an amazing feeling..

Hyde backed away since he needed to breathe. He and Yoshiki just smiled at eachother.

Hyde immediately hugged him tightly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I never knew this.. I love you so much, I want to be with you always..” Yoshiki realised.

Hyde giggled, “You can.”


End file.
